villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Womp
King Womp is the main antagonist of Klay World: Off the Table, and was the leader of the peach aliens. He lead a failed invasion on the table in an attempt to assimilate all of Klay World's Klaymen. He was voiced by Jason Steele. Appearance He walked on six tentacle-like legs at the base of his torso. These legs were very flexible and capable of scaling vertical structures. He also had a pair of arms which he barely used. His head was oblong and bulbous. He had a large mouth and two solid-white eyes. Personality King Womp was depicted as a cold, calculating leader who was very goal oriented. King Womp never smiled or showed any signs of joy, even when he was close to achieving his goal. Though King Womp was willing to provide technology to other Klaymen, he was shown to despise the citizens of Klayworld due to their stupidity and wished to make them into something in his own image, or at least something smarter. Not only was he willing to attempt to slaughter all of Klay World, but he also personally killed one of his own peach aliens because it was 'in his way', even though his vendetta was only held against the Klaymen. Biography One day, a klayman named Smiling Gary was contacted by aliens. He quickly told Dr. Bob and Mr. Black. They announced it to the rest of the klaymen and decided that Gary, Black and Dr. Bob’s assistant Pick would build a truck and leave the house. A Klayman named Chip and his friend Rick made a deal to go with them, but only Chip got on. During the quest, things went horribly wrong when Mr. Black tried to kill Chip, but he crashed the truck and killed himself. Before dying, Black told Chip to go back home and get Uncle Brown's time machine to stop it from happening. When they crossed a road, Gary fell out of the truck and was run over. Then they get stuck on some train tracks and the truck is destroyed with Pick still in it. Leaving Chip alone and stranded. Back at the house, King Womp and his aliens come and say that they have seen many different clay worlds, but this one is the worst, and that they are going to cut them all apart and rebuild them into better beings. Marv, the klayman representing Klay World, spoke up against this, but King Womp extended his claws and decapitated Marv. Despite their usual stupidity, the Klaymen immediately realized that they were in danger and attempted to flee. Thankfully, most of them survived by leaving the table, though a few of them were caught by the twin aliens' laser pistols. This included Dr. Bob, Vince, Rick, Chester. All of a sudden King Womp came and grabbed Rick, and vanished. Though at first they wished to leave Klayworld, they decided to fight back against the aliens. Much to Womp's surprise, they succeeded in killing all of the aliens but himself (the Tongue Alien was not killed by the Klaymen but was killed by King Womp for being harmless towards the Klaymen). Then Chip makes it home. Rick returns and reveals himself to have been assimilated by King Womp. Then, Uncle Brown appears and Chip tells him to give him the time machine. Then Rick decapitates him and Chester attacks him and knocks him out. He gets right back up and kills Chester but Chip battles him and knocks him off the table. Then Chip climbs up the DVD player where Brown's head landed. Then King Womp returns and climbs after Chip, but Dr, Bob throws an axe at him and it hits him in the back, and makes him fall and hit the radio, and knock over a pole, that explodes, killing him. But it's not over. Rick returns and prepares to go back in time to make sure the aliens win, but Pick, who survived the train incident, drives the truck through the window and hits Rick, making him fall and impaling himself on the flag. With Rick dead, there is no one left to bring back the King. Abilities King Womp has great strength, he casually crushes, rips apart and chucks Klayman with arms and tentacles alike. Even juggernauts like Chester and Dr. Bob were no match for him in the strength department. King Womp is also incredibly intelligent. He even surpasses most humans, he is cold, calculating and well experienced. King Womp has likely destroyed an assimilated multiple clay species in his time, this makes him a life-wiper. King Womp has also shrugged off onslaughts from Chester and Dr. Bob, both of which are powerhouses. He was however killed by an axe swung from Dr. Bob when he ended up being electrocuted shortly after falling. Quotes Trivia King Womp's voice actor, Jason Steele, also voices Charlie, a character who is also unusually smart in a cast filled with ditzy people. Navigation Category:Monarchs Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Nihilists Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:Deceased Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Strategic Category:Social Darwinists Category:Cartoon Villains